Beneath the Surface
by IwishIhadgreeneyes
Summary: It was just a one time thing, they'd said. No strings attached, they'd said. No one would have to know. How wrong they'd been to assume they could get away with that. Rated T just to be safe :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! R&R plez xx :)**

* * *

It was just a one time thing, they'd said. No strings attached, they'd said. No one would have to know. How wrong they'd been to assume they could get away with that.

* * *

The blonde slouched over to the bar and ordered another round of drinks for his already rowdy friends. Smirking at the bartender, he sauntered back over to the group. They cried out in unison, some of them slurring, when he rejoined them.

"More drinks!" Blaise Zabini yelled, attempting to stand up, but staggering and falling into Gregory Goyle's lap. They broke into raucous laughter, making kissing noises at the pair. Draco Malfoy smiled slightly, and placed the drinks down on the table, before shoving Vincent Crabbe out of the way, and taking a seat.

"Gentlemen, calm down," Theodore Nott grinned, somewhat silencing the group. "Has anyone found a suitable damsel to flaunt about in front of our jealous, drunken faces?"

No sooner had he said that, a group of young women strolled into the bar. Draco coughed to gain attention and nodded in the girls' direction. They were all wearing slim-fitting dresses, which accentuated their features superbly. Draco acted on auto-pilot as he stood up and adjusted his blazer, running a hand through his pale locks. He wandered over to them nonchalantly, and leant on the bar. From here he had a perfect view of the women's faces. And wasn't he surprised with what he found…

* * *

**AN:** More chapters coming your way! I know I have another fanfic on hold - well more than one... But I have had loads of homework and other stuff. I'm trying my best! I will hopefully update this one soon, and also 'Impersonations'. I have another one on hold as well. Jheez, that's a lot. Oh well! Please stick with me! & PLEASE REVIEW! I need tips & constructive criticism :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Some more! Short chapters for your benefit :)**

* * *

There, standing at the bar, were a group of women who had previously attended Hogwarts - most of them in Draco's year. All apart from two.

* * *

Draco smirked as he eyed them all up. There was Lavender Brown, wearing purple, ironically. Parvati and Padma Patil, wearing amazing saris. Hannah Abbott and Cho Chang sporting different shades of blue, and Susan Bones wearing a sundress. Eloise Midgen looked especially stunning, having finally gotten rid of her pesky acne, sporting a mini-dress and long legs, and Hermione Granger wearing a cocktail dress in Gryffindor red.

* * *

Draco suppressed his shock at seeing them, and smirked instead. Then he shifted his gaze to the other two.

* * *

A vague blonde who was staring out into the distance, wearing an elegant yellow dress which floated down to her knees, and a certain feisty redhead in an short strapless dress, which was emerald green, and matched a small ring she was wearing. _They've all grown into their looks_, Draco thought to himself smugly. His gaze lingered on the redhead, before he mentally shook himself.

* * *

Now to pick his next damsel.

* * *

"Would you ladies like to join my friends and I for a couple of drinks?" he asked casually, licking his lips. The girls whipped round, glaring at him.

"I think I answer for all of us here, when I say no, Malfoy," Ginny Weasley snarled.

"Ah, Weaslette, I think you need to loosen up. Care to join me?" He smirked. Ginny irked an eyebrow at him before turning her back on him and joining the conversation between the women. Draco was stunned.

"S-seriously?" he stuttered out, bewildered.

"Seriously," she snapped, her red hair catching him in the eye as it swirled around, falling once more to rest down her back. Draco held his hand up to his eye before turning on his heel and marching off.

* * *

**You like? :) It's still in process, but I'll try to update whenever I can :3**

**Also: New story about to be uploaded - I'm just double-checking it :D So go and check that out!**

**R&R plez. Free cookie if you do! :)**


End file.
